The use of dimethyloldihydroxyethylene urea (DMDHEU) in the preparation of durable press finished fabrics has been well known in the textile industry. However, associated with the use of DMDHEU resins is the release of free formaldehyde both in the resin and on the fabric. The release of free formaldehyde is generally undesirable as it is considered to be an irritant and there is a desire to thus reduce or eliminate the free formaldehyde.
Various formaldehyde scavengers have been developed in the textile industry including the use of urea, nitrogen containing aromatic heterocyclics and non-aromatic alcohols.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,652 discloses that acetoacetamide and to a less extent its derivatives serve as formaldehyde scavengers in reducing free formaldehyde from certain cellulosic based products. Specifically acetoacetamide is disclosed as a formaldehyde scavenger in durable press finished fabrics finished with methylol resins such as DMDHEU. However, acetoacetamide has been found to impart a unacceptable yellowing to the treated fabrics.